


Belief

by Jayne L (JayneL)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-30
Updated: 2003-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneL/pseuds/Jayne%20L





	Belief

Zoe would watch Mal praying as Alliance shells blew in the distance. Eyes upturned to where she supposed he saw Heaven, hands clapped tight 'round his cross, lips moving like his words meant too much for just thinking. With belief like Mal's, Zoe'd thought, the devil himself'd drop to his knees.

She overheard him telling Book once, while they serviced the rifles, "A man finds himself in trouble, ain't nothing else he need put faith in if his guns are fit to fire."

Belief like that, the devil himself'd be splattered on the wall, Zoe thought, and primed another pistol.

End.


End file.
